peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 August 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-08-13 ; Comments *Peel was supposed to play the Bogshed's Champion Love Shoes session track, but instead played Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle's Dr. Arnold Fanck's session song. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from the Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon compilation album. *Peel plays a Greek record from Nikos Rinakakis that was brought to him by his friend Nicky, who came back from Crete. *Peel thinks James sounds at times like the Incredible String Band. *Peel mentions discovering a Bulgarian record from the 60's that he didn't realise he got, when it dropped out, whilst looking for another record in his collection. He plays a couple of tracks from it on the show. Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #2. Recorded: 1986-08-03. *Bogshed #3. Recorded: 1986-07-15. Broadcast: 28 July 1986 Tracklisting *U-Roy: I Feel Good (7") Ujama *Everything But The Girl: Draining The Bar (7" - Come On Home) Blanco Y Negro :(JP: 'I still maintain those are the best lyrics written in English this year. "I was sixteen before I realise that men could walk upright and open their eyes", even if they can't speak.') *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Dr. Arnold Fanck (session) *Bogshed: Champion Love Shoes (session) :(JP: 'From Run DMC, Walk This Way, with a lot of heavy metal guitar in fact. I quite like it in this context I must say') *Run DMC: Walk This Way (12") Profile *Terry & Gerry: The Last Bullet In The Gun (7") In Tape *Two Helens: Write This Letter (LP - Reflections In Red) Sharko 2 *Yo La Tengo: Private Doberman (v/a LP - Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon) Coyote :(news) *Syd Straw: Listening To Elvis (v/a LP - Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon) Coyote *Bogshed: Gather In The Mushrooms (session) :(JP: 'The first Benny Hill cover we ever had on this programme and they do it frighteningly well I think') *Nikos Rinakakis (Νίκος Ρινακάκης): Ligi Agapi (Λίγη Αγάπη) *Freddy B & The Mighty Mic Masters: Freddy's Back (12" - Freddy's Back / The Main Event... Word) Tuff City *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: I Wish I Could 'Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) :(JP: 'A classic, no question about that, it's the first time I heard that') *James: Billys Shirts (LP - Stutter) Sire *Flux: The Value Of Nothing (LP - Uncarved Block) One Little Indian *Bogshed: Tried & Tested Public Speaker (session) *Keith LeBlanc: Get This (LP - Major Malfunction) World *Gena Ivanova Bodenova, Nadezhda Georgieva Klecherova, Nadezhda Georgieva Palestova: Ta Shto Mi E Miloj, Mamo (v/a LP - A Harvest, A Shepherd, A Bride: Village Music Of Bulgaria) Nonesuch *Bitov Orchestra: Krivo Horo (v/a LP - A Harvest, A Shepherd, A Bride: Village Music Of Bulgaria) Nonesuch *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) *Bob Hope To Die: King Of Country Radio (12" - The Living Embodiment Of Jimi Hendrix) Backs *Two: The Real Grandmaster (12") Profile *Bogshed: Little Grafter (session) *Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (LP - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet *Culture: One Grand Son (LP - Culture At Work) Blue Mountain *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt (session) *Mighty Mighty: Man Or Boy (12" - Is There Anyone Out There?) Girlie *One Thousand Violins: You Ungrateful Bastard (shared 7" flexi with The Man Who Knew About Trees - You Ungrateful Bastard / Perhaps I'll Never Learn) Not On Label *Weeds: China Doll (7") In Tape File ;Name *020A-B1121XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:36 (sound cuts off after 1:58:21) ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1121/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment